<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heat of the Moment by General_Zargon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729015">Heat of the Moment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Zargon/pseuds/General_Zargon'>General_Zargon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Aphrodisiacs, Brainwashing, Breast Fucking, Breeding, Canon-Typical Violence, Cock Worship, Consensual Somnophilia, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Healing Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Red Room (Marvel), Rough Sex, Undercover, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:54:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Zargon/pseuds/General_Zargon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Red Room broke Natalia; taking her apart mind and body, forging her into their Widow, their knife in the dark. Something beautiful, lethal, and absolutely obedient.</p><p>Unfortunately for the ones who made her, they weren't the ones she chose to obey.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first try at something like this! Natasha is a notoriously difficult character to right, so here's to hoping I do her justice.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The music in the club was low and strong, a steady beat with a pulsing rhythm that went right to her core as she sucked the cock in her mouth, rocking back into the man thrusting behind her.</p><p>Natalia Romanov kept her eyes half-lidded and vacant as the men grunted and finished, pulling away only to be quickly replaced by the next in line. The Gilded Rose, a gentleman's club famous for its floor shows, shows that welcomed audience participation, was a favorite of her target, a fact that she had been instructed to take advantage of. Posed completely naked on her hands and knees and illuminated by a rose-colored spotlight on a raised dais in the middle of the room, she was the main event.</p><p>Her instructions were to wait until her target came up to take their turn, then impress them so much with her skills that they requested a private show. When they were alone, she would eliminate her target. The body wouldn't be discovered for several hours, maybe longer. Until then, she went through the motions, letting out the expected sounds and making the appropriate expressions.</p><p>A blunt head prodded at her lips as rough hands grabbed her hips and drove into her open cunt. She opened her mouth in invitation and immediately suckled, wriggling her tongue against the flesh like the member, one of the smaller ones she'd taken that night, was the most delicious thing she'd ever tasted. It wasn't, but she was a master at pretending. Slurping at the cock in her mouth, she listened to the lewd smacking sounds that accompanied the movements of the one in her pussy, the noise nearly lost beneath the cheers and suggestive calls of the audience.</p><p>Her ample breasts swayed beneath her, more than one hand reaching up from beside the stage to squeeze and fondle them, pinching and tugging the nipples. The faint sparks of pleasure prevented her from losing herself in the repetitive motions. Tightening her sheath and causing the man behind her to grunt and speed up, she moaned as someone grabbed handfuls of her long red hair and <em>yanked</em>. The heat in her core was at a constant smolder, ashes prepared to ignite given the slightest amount of fuel, fuel that they were denied, keeping her in a state of mild arousal.</p><p>Her channel loose and open, she barely felt the change when one man pulled out and another replaced him. She had forced herself to become wet enough that her cunt glistened with a mixture of her own juices and the semen of dozens of previous participants, the men's passage smooth and easy. Some of the men had worn condoms. Most hadn't bothered. Her mouth was constantly occupied by either a cock or a clit, the rare woman stepping up to make use of her skilled tongue. Legs trembling from the force of their pleasure, they always left satisfied, retreating so another could have a turn.</p><p>The man in her mouth finished and left the stage, the spot not vacant for long as another stepped up. This one wasn't content to just let her suck his dick; he grabbed the sides of her head and started facefucking her, driving his member all the way to her throat. Having no gag reflex to speak of, it went down smoothly and she deepthroated him with ease, much to his disappointment. Judging from the cruel glint in his eyes, he had looked forward to seeing her choke. Gripping the sides of her head, he fucked her throat hard and fast, and she easily accomodated the brutal pace, using her tongue and teeth to great effect.</p><p>The man didn't last long, finishing with a loud grunt and departing the stage. The one behind her took a bit longer, but he too finished with a loud shout, adding his seed to the collection already inside her. Dozens of hands reached up from beside the stage as the man pulled out and left the stage, kneading and tugging at her breasts, rough fingers pinching her nipples and areola. Several hands moved between her legs, pulling at her clit and labia and fucking her pussy, countless men's cum and her own juices spilling out in response. She savored the jolts of pleasure. Her nipples were bruised and swollen, the peaks a bright red that perfectly matched the color of her clit. The ashes heated and sparked, <em>so close </em>to catching fire, only to be doused as the hands retreated and another man approached.</p><p>It was him. Her target. Unseen by the audience and most importantly her prey, her eyes sharpened.</p><p>Unexpectedly, her target stopped near the stage, watching intently as more members of the audience stepped up, a man taking his place behind her and, surprisingly, a woman coming to stand in front of her.</p><p>Putting on the most sensual performance she could, she whimpered and moaned enticingly as the man's hands curled around her hips and pulled her back to meet his thrust as he slid inside. The woman gripped her hair, sharply manicured nails scratching at her scalp as the woman pulled her up by her hair into a kneeling position. The thick scent of arousal flooded her nostrils, deep and musky, and a moment later her face was buried in the source. Coarse hair rubbed her face as she opened her mouth and started slurping at the woman's pussy, already wet and eager for attention. This time she made an effort to please the ones using her; she needed her target to be interested and aroused enough that he requested a private performance.</p><p>Moving her body in time to the man's thrusts, her breasts jumped and shook with the rhythmic bouncing, drawing attention to their substantial size. Every movement was a seduction, designed to enchant and mesmerize her prey. Tipping her head back for a better angle, she drove her tongue into the woman's slit, ruthlessly fucking her with the nimble organ.</p><p>Some bold members of the audience reached up and tugged at her labia, rubbing the swollen flesh, and she moaned, feeling the man inside her grow harder. Beneath the relentless assault of her tongue, the woman finished first, the man following closely behind as her inner walls clamped down, massaging his rod until he came with a shout.</p><p>The two left the stage, but before more could take their place one of the club's employees approached.</p><p><em>You've been requested for a private show</em>, the woman whispered, eyes darting towards the one who made the request - and paid the fee. <em>Do you accept?</em></p><p>It was her target, so of course she did. She nodded and slid off the stage, the club employee leading her towards the private rooms.</p><p>Everything was going according to plan.</p><hr/><p>Everything had gone so very wrong.</p><p>From the very moment she'd stepped through the door of the private room, the plan had fallen apart. Instead of one, there were four people in the room, three men and one woman. The door closed, leaving her to contend with three witnesses. Her target and one of the other men reached for her, and then things unraveled so quickly, she couldn't catch a single thread as she was pushed down onto her back. One of the other men pushed his cock into her mouth and her target stepped between her legs.</p><p>Unsure of what else to do, she fell back on her orders: kill her target and escape.</p><p>Blood gushed like a fountain as she bit off the cock in her mouth, spitting it out as the man fell back, howling in agony. The taste of iron filled her mouth as she trapped her stunned target's head between her feet. She fell back on her training; not thinking, just moving. She broke his neck with a sharp twist, the loud <em>crack </em>blending with the screams of pain and terror from the other three. Rolling back and away as the corpse fell, she was caught off guard when the third man attacked, showing some skill as one, two blows landed on her ribs.</p><p>The following fight was quick and dirty, and by the time her opponent fell, the woman was partially out the door, screaming for help. She died mid-scream, but by then it was too late. Other doors were starting to open and she needed to <em>move</em>.</p><p>Now hidden in the shadows of an alleyway, Natalia leaned against the cold wall and gasped for breath. She had gotten out of the club, leaving almost a dozen bodies behind her. Her handlers would never forgive such failure, and she instinctively shied away from the thought of the punishment that awaited her if she went back.</p><p><em>If</em>. She latched onto the word like the lifeline it was.</p><p>She couldn't return to her handlers, not after she'd failed, so she needed to get out of the area before her handlers caught wind of what had happened. They weren't expecting her to report back for several hours so she had a head start.</p><p>The first thing she needed to do was find some clothes, she decided. She wasn't worried about getting pregnant; the injection her handlers had given her would prevent such a thing from happening for another three months, but walking around naked would only draw attention.</p><p>Her handlers, the Red Room, had supply caches in multiple places in the city, and she couldn't go to any of them, not yet. She was on her own, and her next breath after that realization was shakier than she cared to admit.</p><p>Red and blue lights flashed by as police cars raced by the alley, sirens wailing as they headed towards the club. She slipped further into the shadows, heading towards the opposite end of the alleyway and cautiously peering out. No one was outside, that was good. The shops lining the street were all dark, their doors locked and the only source of illumination the few working streetlights and the occasional flash of a police car's lights.</p><p>Directly across the street was a clothing store.</p><p><em>Perfect</em>.</p><hr/><p>She used the clothing store's restroom to clean up, wiping off the blood on her face with damp towels and rinsing the semen from her thighs and pussy, she finger-combed her hair into a semblance of order before she dressed.</p><p>Careful selection ensured that her outfit changed her body-shape enough that it wouldn't be recognized by anyone from the club, making her bust appear two sizes smaller, her hips slimmer and her butt flatter. Her distinctive hair was tucked into a hat; lacking the tools necessary to change it, she went with the next best option. The damp towels were disposed of by ripping them into tiny strips and flushing them down the toilet.</p><p>On her way out of the store, she grabbed a coat and purse, as it would have looked strange for a woman to be walking at night without either of those things, especially at that time of year. It was all for show, but she needed to look like she belonged, and the clothes helped with that.</p><p>Locking the door behind her and walking at a pace neither fast or slow, she set off down the street.</p><hr/><p>Twenty-four hours and three cities later, Natalia was faced with the problems of money, food and shelter. Solving the first problem would lead to solutions for the second and third, but how?</p><p>Mugging was an option, but one that would draw attention, the same with pickpocketing. People would report theft, either by force or sleight of hand, and she didn't know the security measures used in the city, information she'd need in order to hide from the authorities. She dismissed those options as more trouble than they were worth.</p><p>Her next thought was prostitution; it was an easy way to earn a lot of money in little time, and she knew she was good at it. She hesitated, pondering whether it would be worth it to offer her services and run the risk of offending any of the local criminals. Just then, her stomach groaned, making the decision for her.</p><p>"-iss! Miss!" A voice suddenly caught her attention just as she was about to stand up from where she was sitting on a bench to go find a street corner to try her luck. Even though she knew, logically, that the owner of the voice couldn't be talking to her, she looked anyway. And there he was, standing barely two feet away and looking at her with honest concern in his eyes.</p><p>Barely three inches taller than her with a slightly rumpled, bookish appearance, his slim build concealed beneath a thick coat, the man was nevertheless attractive, with a soft-looking face and warm brown eyes. He was dressed for a far colder night. Thick coat aside, he also wore two sweaters, a scarf wrapped around his neck, a pair of thermal slacks, and fur-lined boots.</p><p>"Miss? Are you alright?" He spoke again, his voice soft and warm and kind and directed at <em>her</em>.</p><p>That...was the first time anyone had asked her that question. She didn't know how to react, rendered speechless and staring at him with wide, shocked eyes. Her lack of response made the concern in his eyes deepen, and he asked, "Miss? Can you hear me?"</p><p>She snapped out of it enough to nod; that she could answer.</p><p>"It's cold tonight, do you have a place to stay? Do you need a ride there?" He questioned.</p><p>A shake of her head said that no, she didn't. The concern changed into worry, and a deeply hidden part of herself whispered that she liked that someone was worried for her, warmth curling in her abdomen.</p><p>Stretching out a hand, he offered kindly, "I wouldn't feel right leaving you out here in the cold, so if you don't have anywhere to go, how about coming to my house? Just for one night?"</p><p>Only half aware of what she was doing, she reached out and took his hand. She didn't detect any ulterior motives, she rationalized, only half-believing it even as she completed the thought.</p><p>He smiled, bright and clear like sunshine, and she was lost.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Basically a transition chapter to get into Natalia's mindset because the bunnies insist on things like plot and character development.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her savior's name was Dorian Andrews, knowledge that she engraved in her mind and body, down passed her bones to what passed for her soul so that she would <em>never</em> forget it.</p><p>He lived in a cabin in the mountains outside the city and owned both it and a sizable amount of the land surrounding it, he confided. The area was heavily forested, the thick trees rendered line-of-sight and cellphone signals nonexistent. It was all very quiet and isolated, exactly how she liked it, though her savior seemed worried that she would be nervous traveling to such a remote location with a virtual stranger, the sweet man.</p><p>In an attempt to reassure him, she sent him a small smile, unsure if it was the right expression but feeling the warmth inside her growing when he relaxed and returned the smile.</p><p>The cabin itself was a basic two-story affair with what looked like a small greenhouse around back, all very clean well-maintained. Exiting the car and looking around, she automatically noted all the offensive and defensive positions offered by the terrain as she followed her savior through the front door. Mimicking him and removing her shoes, she obediently waited while he secured the door behind them. He watched from the corner of one eye to see if she appeared uneasy or frightened, but when she remained unfazed, he tried to conceal a sigh of relief, much to her amusement, and then proceeded to give her a tour of the building. Comparing the outside appearance to the inside dimensions, the cabin must have a decently sized basement, a fact she filed away in the back of her mind along with potential escape routes.</p><p>The cabin had little in the way of technology, relying mostly on solar power for the lights, though she was told there was a small generator in the basement in case of emergencies. He showed where the bathrooms were, explaining that the water for the showers and sinks was rainwater collected and run through a special filtration and recycling system. She was duly impressed; lack of powerlines and water pipes meant there would be little if any record of the cabin, providing another layer of protection.</p><p>The first floor contained the living room, which was tastefully decorated with soft carpet, plush couches, a coffee table and a home entertainment system, mostly used for playing movies, her savior admitted sheepishly. The dining room sported a sturdy table large enough to seat eight adults with room to spare, matching chairs arranged around it though only one of them showed signs of having been used. The kitchen had the bare minimum of appliances arranged on the countertops, well-equipped with everything a chef would need to make a full-course meal and plenty of counter space to do it in. To her surprise, there was also a library, a wide variety of books filled the shelves. Including, she was amused to note, graphic novels.</p><p>"The second floor is all bedrooms, but if you don't feel comfortable staying here, there's actually a small cottage a little ways away. There's no electricity, but I've kept it maintained so it's livable." Her savior admitted, watching as she looked through the open doors to the guestrooms, the master bedroom being the only one with a closed one.</p><p>Shaking her head at the offer (made so she knew there was another option to staying under the same roof as him, her savior was so kind!), she declined, "here is fine."</p><p>Selecting the room closest to her savior's, she smiled at his awkward goodnight, returning it warmly before shutting the door.</p><hr/><p>A late night examination of the cabin and surrounding area revealed nothing amiss. The locked basement door took seconds to open, but a thorough inspection revealed nothing but a spacious cellar with the sole point of interest being a desk and the laptop on top of it.</p><p>Keeping the lights off, she made her way over to it, her training demanding that she gather every scrap of information possible. Reaching to turn it on, she hesitated, finger an inch away from the power button. Did she really want to see what her savior had on the device? Yes, yes she did...but not tonight, she decided.</p><p>Pulling her hand back, she made her way back upstairs, relocking the door behind her.</p><hr/><p>Natalia woke up the next morning to the succulent smell of breakfast teasing her nose, far more appetizing than the ration bars and nutrient drinks her handlers typically gave her, and for once, she felt her stomach growl.</p><p>Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she stood up. Gathering up her clothes and heading into the bathroom, before she got in the shower she took a look at her reflection. The bruises from her failed mission were gone, and she like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.</p><p>Smiling, she turned on the water. It only took her five minutes to thoroughly scrub herself clean, but in a display of uncharacteristic indulgence, she tilted her head back and relaxed into the warm spray.</p><p>Ten minutes later, she turned off the shower and stepped out, swiftly toweling off and redressing in her sole outfit. She would need more clothes if she was going to be staying for any length of time, she judged.</p><p>Surprisingly, her savior brought it up when she went down for breakfast, a large spread of bacon, eggs, toast, pancakes and other foods.</p><p>"If you're going to stay here for awhile, you'll need some more clothes," he said, handing her a plate and indicating that she help herself to what she wanted. She was rather nonplussed, both at his words and at being allowed to eat at the table when not on a mission, let alone pick what she wanted.</p><p>As she reached for the food, the warm feeling was back.</p><p>While they ate, her savior talked about the merits of various clothing stores, making plans for them to go so she could pick out a few changes of clothes. "I'll pay, so just get whatever you need," he assured her, and the warm feeling grew stronger.</p><hr/><p>The clothing stores her savior talked about turned out to be in a small town as opposed to the city, so the chance her handlers or another agent were there was low.</p><p>Thus, she was able to focus most of her attention on looking through clothes, leaving a fraction of her attention alert for danger. Her savior insisted she pick out at least five outfits after seeing her hesitating between two tops and she gladly obeyed, expertly finding several shirts, pants and skirts in various cuts and fabrics. She also picked out underwear at his insistence, almost double the amount of other clothes she selected.</p><p>Going into the store's changing room, she tried on her choices. Three of the tops fit, both comfortable and easy to move in, but the other two she passed over the door so he could put them back. Same with the pants and skirts, the underwear she didn't even need to check. She had specifically chosen bras in her proper size; instead of appearing smaller her bust would be on full display. All of the clothing she chose was intended to show off her body shape, not conceal it. She wanted her savior to look at her and appreciate her body, to think she was attractive, to want her.</p><p>Still, even though she picked clothes that looked good on her, she also made sure she could move in them. She would have to start training soon, she thought, looking distantly at the shirt in her hands. Each time she woke up from the cold she was changed, her appearance altered into whatever was best for the mission, and she threw herself into training to learn what her new body could do.</p><p>(Never with surgery, no, too much risk of scarring even with her modifications, but with cocktails of hormones injected into her body to make the desired changes.)</p><p>Normally she wouldn't care beyond how the changes affected her speed and flexibility, but when she exited the changing room in a new outfit she saw her savior's eyes linger on her chest before darting away. She saw the interest in his eyes before he practically ran to the counter to pay, and she filed that away for future use.</p><p>Apart from that store, her savior insisted on getting her several pairs of shoes, both practical ones such as running shoes and hiking boots and <em>im</em>practical ones such as high heels and sandals.</p><p>By the time the shopping trip was over, the car was filled with bags (paper, not plastic, she noted). Both she and her savior were ready to go back to the cabin and eat after having shopped straight through lunch, which she had no complaints about. She hadn't wanted to sit down to eat and risk being spotted by a Scout, the ones sent to find new recruits for the Red Room. She hadn't seen any indication of their presence in the small town, but she hadn't wanted to take any chances either.</p><p>The trip back to the cabin was quiet save for her savior's voice filling the car, what others would call small-talk she called offering valuable tidbits of information that she carefully hoarded and filed away. The trip had been fruitful in more ways than one, and warmth pulsed through her veins as she took the shopping bags up to her room to put her new clothes away as her savior went to the kitchen to fix them a late lunch.</p><hr/><p>Lunch consisted of grilled cheese cooked to perfection, the bread brown and crunchy and the cheese melted into warm goo, and homemade tomato soup.</p><p>Watching as her savior dipped his sandwich into his soup, she did the same, curiously taking a bite. The flavors exploded on her tastebuds and her eyes widened. So good! Finishing that sandwich, she quickly starting on another, then another and another, until she finished all the grilled cheese on her plate, making sure to strategically drop just enough crumbs down the V of her shirt to be noticeable.</p><p>Her shirt was a black V-neck, underneath which was a black bra, so her breasts were tastefully displayed. The crumbs on the fabric and her boobs were easily visible and drew her savior's eyes. It was a quick glance, nothing more, but she hid a smile because it was <em>progress</em>.</p><hr/><p>After lunch, she went up to her room to shower as her savior went down to the basement, to do what she didn't know, but she would find out.</p><p>It had been a day, but she was still stunned that she had her own room, complete with clothes that she had picked out herself, not been assigned. Picking out a change of clothes, she headed into the bathroom and set them on the counter, stripping out of her current outfit and stepping into the shower. The initial burst of water was cold, causing her nipples to harden into tight, sensitive peaks. It wasn't as bad as the Cold, but she was glad that it swiftly warmed up.</p><p>It normally took her five minutes to wash, but this time she paid special attention to her long, bright red hair, working the shampoo and conditioner into the strands, massaging her scalp in an act of uncharacteristic indulgence. She used the extra time to think, turning over the last day in her mind. Everything had happened so quickly, from her failed mission to her escape to her savior finding her, some events hadn't yet fully registered.</p><p>At the time, her panic over the consequences of failure had consumed her thoughts. Her instructors had been very <em>detailed </em>about what punishment a failed agent should expect upon their return, intended to frighten the trainees so that they would never dream of failing an assignment, but in this case the tactic had backfired. Her fear of punishment had been so great that instead of facing it, she had fled, and now that she was calm she was more convinced than ever that it was the right choice.</p><p>If her savior hadn't found her she might think differently, but since he did, the point was moot.</p><p>Here she had food, shelter and clothing; there was no Cold or handlers, only her savior and the warm feeling in her chest....and if she wanted the good times to last, she would need to act. Her instructors had driven it into her mind and heart that she was a weapon, her only purpose to obey her master, that her heart beat only because they willed it, breaking her again and again until that knowledge was as instinctive as breathing. Until it was all she knew.</p><p>But now she had her savior. Instead of obeying the orders of an ever-changing roster of handlers, she would complete a self-imposed mission to protect her savior. To do that, she would need to train herself to use this body to its fullest.</p><p>Mind turned to the issue of training, she spent almost fifteen minutes standing under the warm spray, rinsing her hair and giving her body one last scrub. Turning off the water, she grabbed a towel to start drying off. Done with that, she brushed her hair, pulling it into a ponytail to keep it out of her way. It was somewhat of a challenge getting dressed, as she had to fit her substantial breasts into her new sports bra, but after that the dark tank top and yoga pants went on easily.</p><p>It was time to find a suitable place for training.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My porn has plot. T.T Whhhhhhhyyyy?! *shakes fist at the sky*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cabin that her savior told her about turned out to be ideal for her training needs, which she took full advantage of almost every night.</p><p>Much to her delight, the two of them swiftly fell into a comfortable rhythm, interacting as though they had known each other for years instead of days. Natalia took the blessing for what it was and set about gathering information, asking inconsequential questions at first to begin putting together pieces of the puzzle that was her savior.</p><p>Before she knew it, two weeks had passed. There had been several more trips to town to aid her self-imposed mission, only half of which her savior knew about, and she abruptly realized that the crumbs of information she had been giving him in return for what he told her about himself? They were true, really true, not just true to her cover story. When she said that she was fond of blue, it was because she really had developed a fondness for the color, something that she had never been allowed to do before. She found herself developing other preferences as well; when she confessed that she didn't know her favorite food, he started cooking different styles of food for every meal.</p><p>There was no set pattern to what he made on any given night, whether simple or elaborate, it was decided on a whim. She found herself waiting in anticipation to find out what he would make for every meal, which was always delicious. The conversations they had while eating together also proved to be a wealth of information - on the third night of her stay, her savior revealed that he was a writer, neatly solving the mystery of the computer in the basement: it was where he did his work. They talked about anything and everything that came to his mind and during one such discussion, the topic turned to children.</p><p>"I was an only child, and it got pretty lonely at times," her savior admitted, "so I would want a big family so that my kids don't have to go through that. How about you? Do you want to have kids?"</p><p>The question resonated in her mind, the words repeating over and over again until they were all she could think about.</p><p>There had once been talk of rendering Red Room agents unable to have children, she recalled, but then someone pointed out the advantages of agents born in the program and the idea was subsequently discarded. Only the best agents were allowed to breed, the rest given injections every few months to prevent pregnancy. She had overheard her handlers saying she was being considered for the honor when her last mission went awry and she had to flee...</p><p>When her savior turned his back, her hand moved to rest against her lower abdomen, directly over her womb. She imagined it growing round with her savior's child, and that was all it took, she was instantly wet. Pressing her thighs together to vainly try to lessen the ache, she swallowed, her nipples hardening into peaks of sheer <em>want</em>.</p><p>"<em>Yes, someday.</em>" Natalia heard herself say when he looked at her with polite curiosity, unaware of the arousal beating at her. Deflecting the following questions with noncommittal or vague responses, her training took over to get her through the rest of the conversation, which thankfully didn't last long after that.</p><p>Retreating to her room, she locked the door, stripping off her clothes in record time. Bracing her hands on either side of the full length mirror, she stared at her flushed reflection, meeting her own eyes. Her chest heaved, her breasts on full display, and already she plotted how to use the huge mounds to her advantage. Her savior liked her breasts, liked how she looked, she'd laid the groundwork for two weeks, surely it wouldn't take much to push him over the edge-</p><p>
  <em>The injection hadn't worn off yet.</em>
</p><p>Her half-thought plans ground to a screeching halt and she grit her teeth, wanting to curse. Damn it, she swore. She wanted nothing more than to wait naked in his bed with her legs open in offer and let nature take it's course, but that wouldn't work. Thanks to the injection, no matter how many holes she put in the condoms or how much he fucked her she <em>couldn't</em> get pregnant until it wore off. That would take at least two more months, she calculated, mind whirling. She would use the time to build on the groundwork she'd already laid so that when the time came her savior wouldn't hesitate to throw her down and use her to his heart's content.</p><p>If the child was a boy, he would be raised as her master wished, she thought, eyes alight with fanatic devotion, and if the child was a girl, she would train her as she had been trained.</p><p>Loyal to her master, body and soul.</p><p>For the first time since she had just started training, she came without a single touch to her clit.</p><hr/><p>Over the few weeks, Natalia seized every opportunity to increase her efforts, every word and movement a seduction. Though her savior showed no visible reaction, she knew he was attracted to her. She saw it in the sidelong glances, gazing at her body with sparks of heat in his eyes, the soft touches to her arms and waist that lingered for longer than normal. His hands never drifted to any inappropriate places, much to her disappointment, but it was a decent start.</p><p>She made a great deal of progress on her self-appointed mission during that time, sneaking out to surrounding towns at random times in order to break in to random homes and businesses to use the computers. Unwilling to risk anything leading back to her savior, she slowly but surely chipped away at her former handlers and their support in this way. She dropped enough breadcrumbs that even the regular law enforcement in the areas she pointed to were starting to sit up and take notice.</p><p>Everything was going according to plan, and then one day luck smiled upon her. Her savior received an invitation to his high school reunion and decided to attend, inviting her to go along with him.</p><p>"You don't have to go to the reunion itself if you don't want to," he assured her, both hopeful and sincere as he explained, "I just thought that since the reunion is pretty far from here, you might like the chance to travel."</p><p>Natalia smiled, the wheels in her mind already turning as she replied, "I would love too."</p><p>She already knew the perfect thing to wear.</p><hr/><p>The reunion was a lot like the parties she had attended when a mission called for longer term infiltration, except with more glitter and streamers, and the only thing added to the punch was whiskey. She found it amusing that whoever had slipped it in had decided to use something so harmless, unknowing that assorted substances being mixed into food or drinks weren't normal to those outside the Red Room.</p><p>The posturing between guests was familiar, the subtle and unsubtle bragging as they showed off their wives/mistresses/prostitutes even more so.</p><p>Clad in a full-length two-toned dress that clung to her curves, the white and indigo material emphasizing her impressive chest and shapely hips, she turned heads the moment she walked through the door, and she inwardly sneered at the fools too blind to see how amazing her savior was. Anyone looking towards them would only see her, the perfect trophy on his arm fawning over him in adoration, only having eyes for him. It was a part she'd played many times before, except now it was the truth.</p><p>Concealing a smile when she saw the hidden and not-so-hidden looks of envy being directed towards her savior, she kept one arm linked with his as they got drinks. She sure that he stuck with water while she got some of the spiked punch, unsure of his alcohol tolerance and not willing to take any chances in an unfamiliar place.</p><p>They made the rounds for nearly an hour, her savior reconnecting with old school friends as she stood unobtrusively at his side, hardly speaking beyond the needed introductions. She was able to absorb the information around her on autopilot, the conversations disappointingly mundane, so she amused herself by observing the people around them. For instance, the woman over by the bar was both a police officer and wearing nipple clamps beneath her suit jacket, the constant shifting of her shoulders gave it away, and the wives of those two men talking by the stage were having an affair...with each other. The blonde who slipped back in to the auditorium had just finished servicing someone, etc.</p><p>One conversation she paid full attention to was one she overheard after pretending to excuse herself to the restroom and then circling back while her savior talked to his best friend from school, Jordan Welsby.</p><p>She stood barely five feet away on the other side of the buffet, completely unnoticed as she sipped her punch and listened.</p><p>"Damn, man, where'd you find that girl? She's smoking hot!" Welsby was saying, gesturing in the direction she had pretended to go. She had heard variations of that question all night and easily ignored it beyond curiosity about how her savior would answer.</p><p>Her savior flushed, staring intently into his glass as he muttered a quick explanation of their meeting, sticking to the bare bones. When he was through speaking Welsby was quiet for several minutes before asking seriously. "So, you banging that?"</p><p>Oh, how she wished, Natalia sighed.</p><p>Caught of guard, her savior flushed, frantically shaking his head and waving his free hand in denial, "what? No!"</p><p>"But you want to?" Welsby pressed, one eyebrow raised.</p><p>Her savior was quiet for a moment, face bright red as he admitted, muttering, "of course I do, but she was in a tough spot and I'm letting her stay with me for free and I just don't want her to feel obligated to sleep with me, you know?"</p><p>A sweet but useless sentiment, she thought, and Welsby evidently agreed, shaking his head and clapping her savior on the shoulder as he said seriously, "dude, that woman is so hot for you, you could bang her right here and she wouldn't care."</p><p>Her savior sputtered in denial, but it was the truth. Her savior could throw her down on the floor and fuck her in front of three hundred plus people and she would thank him for the privilege.</p><p>The conversation moved on to less important topics after that, but she'd gotten what she wanted: confirmation that her savior was attracted to her, just holding back out of some misguided sentiment. Taking that as her cue to move away and then step into view like she was just coming back, she smoothly picked up a pitcher of water and refilled her savior's glass (having disposed of her own glass on her way around the long table) and handed it back, pressing close to his side and practically purring at his surprised and delighted smile.</p><p>The conversation continued, his arm buried in her cleavage where she was pleased to note that he made no attempt to remove it. Stories about her savior's school days followed, precious bits of information that she hoarded like a dragon hoarded gold.</p><p>When the two and a half hour mark arrived, her savior excused himself, guiding her out of the crowded gym for a tour of the school.</p><hr/><p>It turned out that her savior wasn't the only one to think of walking around the school; they encountered Welsby and two other of her savior's old friends outside the cafeteria. While her savior was distracted by reminiscing, she slipped away, unable to contain her curiosity.</p><p>The school was full of odd nooks and crannies, at least a dozen of which her savior said were used for having sex. She found that that was as true today as it was back then when she discovered the police woman bent over a bench in one of the locker rooms, her hands secured behind her with handcuffs and the chain of the nipple clamps swinging freely as she was pounded from behind. The man was unskilled but made up for his lack of technique with enthusiasm, Natalia judged, watching more out of boredom than any genuine interest.</p><p>Her hair tumbling loose around her flushed face, the police woman's mouth hung open, trickles of drool sliding down her chin as she moaned, the man gripping her hips hard enough to bruise as he rammed her repeatedly. A chorus of muffled grunts and curses came from the man as he freed one hand to reach around and pull hard on the swinging chain, drawing a lewd sound from the woman as she came. The man didn't stop fucking her, thrusting with increased force into the police woman's pussy as the bound woman began to struggle, making noises of protest. Natalia could have told her that that wouldn't work, and she was proven right when the man yanked a handful of the woman's hair in punishment, drawing a pained sound from her throat.</p><p>Really, Natalia wanted to scoff, <em>that </em>was all it took to make her cry out? Pathetic.</p><p>She watched for lack of anything better to do as the man finished a few minutes later, dropping the police woman so she was draped across the bench, her used pussy on full display as the man tucked himself away and straightened his clothes. Reluctantly, the man produced a key and unlocked the handcuffs, and seeing that the show was over, Natalia left as silently as she'd come.</p><p>Rejoining her savior as the group began moving, she was pleased to note that no one had even realized she was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>An attempt to show the predatory side of Natasha. Not sure how well I did, LOL.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was shortly after midnight when they returned to their hotel room, her savior making a beeline for the bathroom while she stripped out of her dress and changed into appropriate sleepwear.</p><p>Natalia was pleased with how the night had gone; her savior had been the most envied man in the room thanks to her efforts, and she had learned a great deal of information during the tour despite the occasional inconvenience. Five times she subtly redirected her savior away from where people were fucking, because why should her savior be subjected to untrained assets servicing incompetent handlers? It was disgraceful. The only one who'd seemed to have any idea what he was doing was the man fucking the daughter of one of the alumni.</p><p>(Assessing the way the man used the girl, Natalia nodded approvingly; another year of such training and the girl would make for decent stress relief for new handlers.)</p><p>Their room was a single with two beds, which she was both delighted and dismayed about. It might not have been as much progress as she wanted, but it was still progress. She slid under the covers of the bed closest to the door, closing her eyes and letting her breathing slip into the rhythm of sleep. Her savior emerged from the bathroom dressed in warm flannel pajamas, smiling when he saw her seemingly asleep as he got into bed. He was out like a light almost before his head hit the pillow, but she waited several more hours to be sure.</p><p>At a little after three in the morning, she slipped out of the room.</p><hr/><p>When she and her savior arrived at the town where the reunion was being held it hadn't taken Natalia long to get the lay of the land, so to speak.</p><p>Barely an hour passed before she'd pinpointed the best places to gather information, the bars and strip clubs, the backalleys where pickpockets and informants gathered. The corners where the prostitutes plied their trade. She knew where all of them were before the day was over, searching them out by instinct even if she wouldn't need the knowledge. An hour after that, however, she was proven wrong.</p><p>Her savior had had business to take care of and given her the choice of either accompanying him or going shopping on her own. She had hesitated for the briefest moment, and then through the reflection of the shop window beside them she'd seen <em>him</em>. Body language, nondescript clothing and appearance, it all set alarm bells ringing as she recognized the man leaning against a building, ostensibly enjoying a smoke on his lunch break. It was a Scout, one that she had worked with before when a high profile target had offended one of the Red Room executives. Immediately her mind and senses had sharpened, her attention locked her newest target as she told her savior that she'd like to do some shopping.</p><p>She and her savior were in town for three days and the reunion was on the second day.</p><p>On the first day she gathered information, locating the scouts hunting ground. On the second she went with her savior to the reunion, and now, on the night of the second day, she hunted.</p><p>Dressed in black from head to heel with a hat covering her distinctive red hair, the results of her brief trips to various stores as she tracked the scout back to his safe house, she moved from shadow from shadow avoiding the cameras like she'd been trained to do.</p><p>Making her way to one particular building, Natalia scanned the outside of the dilapidated warehouse and spotted the hidden cameras and tripwires. Child's play, she scoffed, not even bothering to disable them as she breezed passed. Her footsteps were silent as she picked the lock and strode across a floor designed to amplify sound.</p><p>She was the Black Widow, one of the best weapons the Red Room had ever forged, and no paltry tricks would keep her from her prey.</p><p>Methodically working her way through the building, she wasn't surprised to find that the ones she was looking for were in the main office. Scouts always worked in pairs, and luckily for her, she knew <em>that </em>one too, not their names but their preferences. Then again, dead men had no use for names.</p><p>Oh yes, she smiled, sharp and predatory, she was going to enjoy this...</p><hr/><p>"You <em>bit</em>-!"</p><p>
  <em>Schlunk</em>
</p><p>Wrenching the knife she'd taken from the other scout, the one that died first and the fastest, she watched in satisfaction as her prey writhed, wet gurgles emerging as he choked on his own blood. What little of it remained in his body after she was done, that is.</p><p>Really, the fool had gotten off lightly, considering he had tried to use a command word on her after she'd broken his partner's arm and then neck. <em>That </em>mistake had cost him his balls, and the follow-up attempt cost him his dick. The idiot had tried several command phrases until she'd grown annoyed and given him something else to think about, making use of some of the tools they kept around for new acquisitions. Fucking what she recalled was his favorite tool, a large dildo covered in steel spikes, into the resulting wound while her prey screamed had done wonders for improving her mood.</p><p>The fool hadn't seemed to like being on the receiving end, imagine that.</p><p>Eventually losing interest, she left her prey to die writhing in agony as best he could with all his limbs broken while she searched through the room. Documents with delivery and cargo details she memorized and then destroyed.</p><p>And then she opened the safe and froze when she saw the contents, five vials resting innocently in the otherwise empty safe.</p><p>Vials containing a clear liquid that to the untrained eye would look like water, but she knew better.</p><p>It was drugs, <em>the </em>drugs; potent aphrodisiacs that could reduce trained agents to mindless sluts and affect even her. A vicious shudder ran through her as she stared at them, remembering the few times handlers had dosed her with the substance. Both times it had been a punishment for some minor infraction, a small failure that she couldn't even remember, but the feeling of lava creeping through her veins, her skin so sensitive that every touch felt like steelwool on her skin, heat pulsing through her body about to burn her to ashes lingered. It had been the worst pain she'd ever felt even after years of training.</p><p>She had screamed, cried and begged for someone, some<em>thing</em> to fuck her, to quench the fire raging inside her. Both times her handlers had tied her down, leaving her alone to writhe as desperate, tortuous arousal beat at her, her cunt soaking wet and desperate for something to fill it. Each time she was left alone for a week while arousal tortured her before finally being released to service her handlers, crawling to them and pleading to be allowed to service them. They <em>generously </em>agreed, laughing at her grateful moans and mewls as they fucked her.</p><p>Remembering the pain, the arousal, the sheer agonizing relief of being allowed to cum after days of denial, her mind turned to her savior. <em>He </em>wouldn't leave her wanting, twisting in torment as burning pleasure-pain swallowed her, she knew with bone-deep certainty.</p><p>Imagining being under the influence of the drugs and at her savior's mercy, she shuddered again, her nipples hardening in a rush. The mere thought was enough to get her wet, sparks of pleasure running from her nipples to her cunt as the stiff peaks rubbing against her shirt. Her savior would fill her before the increased sensitivity turned from pleasure to pain. Perhaps he would play with her breasts before sliding his cock into her ready cunt? Pinching and pulling at her nipples until they were red and swollen and she was begging for more, which he would give her because he was kind like that.</p><p>Maybe he would toy with her clit, touching the tender flesh until she cried for mercy, sliding his cock into her waiting mouth to muffle her voice, thrusting into her throat while she moaned for more, devoting herself to pleasuring him until he came...warm seed pouring into her stomach as he used her mouth, pulling away when she'd thoroughly cleaned his cock only to drive it into her unresisting body, thrusting into her needy cunt until his cum quenched the fire burning in her womb, dousing it with his seed again and again into it was full...</p><p>Close to orgasming from the images her mind conjured, shivering in desire and licking her lips, she reached forward. Giving her savior a way to punish her could only be a good thing, and that thought and her fantasy was all the reason she needed to take the drugs with her.</p><p>Walking passed the bodies without a second glance, she left the office.</p><hr/><p>Natalia slipped back into the hotel room shortly before dawn, the aphrodisiacs safely hidden in her bag as she changed back into sleepwear and slid under the covers.</p><p>Still feeling the satisfaction of a successful hunt, she peered through the darkness of the room to where her savior peacefully slept on. Her thighs were still slick with desire from her brief time fantasizing, and she decided to step up her plans to turn fantasy into reality. She had spent enough time laying the groundwork, she knew her savior wanted her, was only holding back out of misplaced concern, and she knew a great many ways to get around that. Ways she had no qualms about using.</p><p>Already thinking of and discarding numerous plans with her breathing mimicking that of someone deeply asleep, she waited for her savior to wake for the day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After they returned from the trip Natalia put her plan into motion, calculating when the injection would wear off down to the minute, and the timing couldn't have been better.</p><p>Her savior had run into a problem with his latest book, and with the deadline approaching was starting to get frustrated. Nervous energy practically vibrated through the air, barely contained beneath her savior's skin, and that energy would need an outlet, one she was more than willing to provide. She watched her savior pace from one side of the basement to the other, more disheveled than she'd ever seen him. Stubble lined his jaw and his hair stuck up in multiple directions, a consequence of the many times he raked his hands through it.</p><p>On one of his passes, her eyes strayed to the small bed her savior had set up earlier that week so he could sleep in his office. It was nothing fancy, but it was more than a cot, large enough to fit one person or two people if they were willing to get very, <em>very</em> close.</p><p>With her savior so tense and stressed, his emotions ragged with increasing frustration, there was little chance he would refuse an offer of relief. She'd laid the groundwork, now she would reap the rewards.</p><p>She was dressed in a thin spaghetti-strap top that fought to keep her large bust contained, one wrong move - or purposeful tug - away from losing the battle, and a mini-skirt for easy access. Bare feet padded nearly soundlessly across the floor, nearly only because she deliberately made noise to alert her savior of her presence.</p><p>"Natalia? What are you-?"</p><p>Nearly purring, she stepped into her savior's space, boldly interrupting him as she molded her body against his, the image of seduction as she looked up through her lashes at her savior's startled face. Bright red hair falling freely down her back, just waiting for her savior to grab hold and <em>pull</em>, she tilted her her head and smiled, drawing her savior's gaze to her full lips as she crooned, "you seem tense...how about I help you relax?"</p><p>She pressed closer, and was gratified to see her savior's eyes dart down to the expanse of flesh exposed by her top, exactly why she chose it. She had known her savior liked her breasts, had known it since he took her to buy clothing, and she fully abused the knowledge by displaying her prominent bust every chance she got. Unlike other times, her savior let his gaze linger, attention caught by the generous mounds, and she preened, nipples hardening in a rush of pleasure as he watched. The skin of her thighs not covered by her skirt were slick with her juices, evidence of her excitement. Her savior clearly saw her reaction, his eyes darkening with lust.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Her savior's voice was rough with desire, "this isn't out of gratitude?" The reason her savior had hesitated to show his interest before, a kind but useless sentiment, and she hurried to assure him.</p><p>"<em>I want you.</em>" She said, vowed, and it was the truth. He was the first one she'd wanted of her own accord, and she savored the feeling as she leaned up, sealing her lips to his to show her willingness. He immediately returned the kiss, taking control with unexpected but far from unwelcome ferocity, plundering her all too willing mouth as she shuddered, pliant beneath his hands as her cunt dripped with eagerness.</p><p>The look in her savior's eyes was <em>molten</em>, burning with desire as he pulled back for breath, then dove back in to claim every inch of her mouth. The moment his lips touched hers, all thoughts fled her mind except how incredible it felt.</p><p>Natalia had kissed many people over the years, as an asset it had been expected of her, but none of them, trainers, targets, or handlers who thought they were being generous, had brought even half the pleasure she felt now. And then her savior's tongue intertwined with hers, slick sounds emerging that went straight to her cunt as his tongue thoroughly explored her mouth, and Natalia moaned, submitting to her savior's - her <em>Master's </em>- dominance.</p><p>Eventually they parted for air, and as she panted for breath, she suddenly felt a sharp pinch to a nipple and sucked in a breath at the unexpected pleasure. Glancing down, she saw her savior had given her top the tug it needed, exposing her breasts to the air, the fingers of one hand clapping one stiff peak between them and twisting it even as she watched. She moaned, thinking that her savior was indeed generous as the jolts of pleasure as her nipple was pinched and tugged ran straight to her clit.</p><p>She was unable to stop her hips from swaying forward as her back arched, presenting her tits for more of her savior's attention, which he granted, leaning down to take her untouched nipple in his mouth and <em>bite</em>. She whined needily at the sharp sting that stoked the fire in her core even higher, unable to hold back the sound, but her savior paid her no mind, instead continuing to lavish her breasts with attention. Biting, sucking and pulling, pinching and twisting the sensitive nubs, her savior showed no mercy, quickly reducing her to a writhing mass of need.</p><p>It was his right, she thought even as she barely kept herself from cumming for the umpteenth time at a particularly hard pinch, squirming and mewling like the adoring asset she was.</p><p>Finally, her savior tired of the foreplay, releasing her oversensitized breasts as his hands unerringly found the zipper holding her skirt closed, pulling it open and tossing the skimpy piece of fabric away. One hand slid down her stomach, pausing briefly over her womb, before cupping her sopping wet sex. A single finger slipped easily into her soaking channel and she moaned for more even as her savior used that hold to herd her back towards the bed.</p><p>Natalia eagerly obeyed the wordless commands, following every shift of the hand on her pussy until she was standing at the foot of the bed, her back to it, and was rewarded by a second finger joining the first in her cunt. The two digits curiously probed her eager pussy, spreading and pressing against her inner walls as her savior once more bent his head to take a nipple into his mouth. She moaned needily, hips undulating in an attempt to draw those teasing fingers deeper only for her to immediately freeze in place as her savior hummed disapprovingly and started to pull his hand away. Because her savior was merciful, after several moments he resumed his exploration, this time adding a third finger as she proved she could obey. Whimpering softly in mingled relief and pleasure, she held completely still as her breasts and cunt were simultaneously besieged by waves of pleasure.</p><p>No, she wouldn't cum, not without permission-!</p><p>The ball of tension in her core snapped, bathing the hand in her cunt in a rush of hot juices, much to her horrified ecstasy as the aftershocks of her orgasm rippled through her.</p><p>Her savior removed his hand, even pulling away from her breasts as he stepped away, a suitable punishment for her disobedience, she thought...until he raised the hand soaked in her fluids to her lips and commanded, "<em>suck</em>."</p><p>She eagerly did so, closing lush lips around dripping fingers and lapping at each digit and the webbing between his fingers to be sure she didn't miss a single drop, heat once more pooling in her womb as she sucked, desperate to prove she was a good asset. How could she have made such an amateur mistake?!</p><p>Once his fingers were sucked clean, her savior pulled them away, those long, wonderful fingers glistening with fluids of a different sort as he began undressing. First his shirt, then his pants hit the floor, her savior having forgone underwear, much to her delight. One hand coming to rest on her her abdomen, she fell back onto the bed behind her at his gentle push, looking up at him with unabashed hope as she spread her legs to expose her sopping wet pussy.</p><p>Natalia's hope was rewarded as her savior <em>snarled</em>, "enough foreplay," and <em>rammed </em>that perfect, glorious cock inside her. She was so wet he was fully sheathed with one thrust, steel-hard and filling her perfectly, the burning stretch as her channel embraced him an amazing feeling. She <em>keened</em>, hands flying up to grip the edge of the bed as she rode the wave of ecstasy.</p><p>It was like her body was made for him - no, not <em>like</em>, it <em>was </em>made for him. His to fuck, to use in whatever way he wanted.</p><p>Her savior set a fast, punishing rhythm, each powerful thrust causing her savior's cock to bump her cervix. What would have been agony for other women was indescribable pleasure for her; every kiss of his tip against her cervix made her moan for more. Wet slurping sounds came from where his cock drove into her eager pussy, the sounds mingling with the sensations coming from where they were joined and increasing her arousal.</p><p>Each thrust caused her massive breasts to bounce, drawing her savior's eyes. Making a harsh sound, he reached up with one hand, the other maintaining its hold on one of her hips, grabbed a handful of red hair and <em>yanked</em>, jerking her head back and causing her back to arch, further presenting her breasts. She nearly convulsed at the surge of pleasure, fighting to keep from orgasming as the ecstasy from both ends of her body mingled. It was a battle she lost as her savior latched onto one tender nipple and bit, her channel tightening and drawing a rough groan from her savior as she bathed his dick in her juices.</p><p>Damn it, she was better trained than this! She wasn't some rookie asset who'd never been fucked, she was one of the best and yet she'd already cum twice without permission! It was only because her savior was so kind that she hadn't been punished like she deserved!</p><p>Furious with herself but also worried her savior would be disappointed, a particularly strong thrust disrupted her thoughts and left her gasping, feeling her savior speed up his thrusts. Was he-? <em>Yes</em>. Fully sheathed in her pussy, she felt him tense, his cock pulsing inside her as he came, jets of hot seed directly pummeling her cervix and forcing a ragged cry from her throat as she orgasmed again. Unable to resist the powerful bursts, her cervix opened beneath the onslaught and the semen flooded in, filling her womb.</p><p>Natalia couldn't help it; she <em>screamed</em>, cumming harder than she ever had in her life, knowing her injection had worn off as her savior gave her the unparalleled gift of his seed. Breathing raggedly, he eventually pulled out, but her cervix didn't immediately close. Shuddering, she came again as she felt the long strand of cum trailing from the tip of his cock into her pussy, connected to the hot mass in her womb. Eyes rolling back, she moaned, aftershocks swelling to another orgasm before she felt her cervix close, sealing her savior's gift in her womb and cherishing every drop.</p><p>Being considered worthy of being a breeder despite seemingly forgetting all her training was a heady feeling, and her mind was lost in euphoria as her savior moved over her, reaching for her breasts as he smiled, saying brightly, "we aren't done yet,"</p><p>As he fucked her breasts, his steel-hard shaft gliding between her soft mounds, she imagined her tits full and sloshing with milk as her belly swelled, and she mewled needily. Her inner walls rippled, trying to draw more of her savior's precious seed into her womb, and just like that she was cumming along with her savior. Streams of semen poured out of the valley of her breasts, painting her face and hair with streaks of white.</p><p>Licking the seed off her lips, Natalia savored the salty-sweet taste of the cum even as she lamented that the second load hadn't joined the first inside her. Her savior moved back, looking at his handiwork in satisfaction, and she preened, proud that her savior had found pleasure in her body.</p><p>Much to her delight, he was far from through, positioning himself between her legs and sliding back into her cunt. Her savior took his time; slowly pulling out and dipping back in, caressing her inner walls and especially that special spot inside her that had her seeing stars. She was drowning in pleasure, moaning and whimpering as she begged, "more....please, more...." <em>Master</em>, she didn't say but definitely thought.</p><p>Perhaps it was her punishment for cumming so many times without permission, but her savior maintained his slow, agonizing pace. He played with her breasts, rolling her bright red nipples between his fingers, occasionally pinching just to hear her gasp. He stoked the flames of her arousal until it felt like she was burning up, but it wasn't enough to drive her over the edge. Finally, <em>finally</em> her savior came, a fresh load of semen joining what was already in her womb until she felt so unimaginably full, the orgasm that swept over her made her scream. When he withdrew, very little semen trickled out of her opening, only a few drops still clinging to his cock. Drops she was more than happy to clean off when her savior moved around the bed to press his cock to her lips.</p><p>Worshipping that cock was second nature; wrapping her lips around that incredible dick and greedily suckling, her eyes fell half-closed as she moaned. Lightly tracing her tongue along the prominent veins of the shaft and tonguing the slit, she heard her savior growl, the sound going straight to her clit as his hands grabbed fistfuls of her hair. Letting her mouth go slack as he started fucking her throat, she mewled, her hips instinctively undulating as her legs fell open. Her flushed, swollen pussy on full display, she came hard as her savior used her mouth as his sex toy, juices gushing out as she keened around the cock in her throat.</p><p>The vibrations made her savior groan, thrusting twice more before he came, gushing down her throat so forcefully she didn't need to swallow. Feeling the hot seed settle in her stomach, Natalia was dazed as her savior withdrew from her mouth, strings of saliva connecting his cock to her lips and causing her pussy to twitch.</p><p>Her savior reached out, tracing her nipples with a fingertip and admiring the cherry red color of the nubs, though she thought she heard him mutter something about proper clamps...she shuddered at the thought, silently vowing to get her savior proper equipment. Perhaps a raid on a training facility was in order?</p><p>Then her savior reached down between her legs and flicked a finger over her neglected clit and all thoughts fled her mind. Only her savior existed as he played with the bundle of nerves, using different grips and pressures to twist and pull the nub until he'd wrung a loud cry of pleasure from her, her tits bouncing as she arched her back and came.</p><p>As she was cumming, her savior once more filled her cunt, the force of his cock bumping her cervix driving her to greater heights of ecstasy. This time her savior set a brutal pace, fucking her hard and fast and not letting up for even a second until she was sure her orgasm would never end...and then he reached down to her clit and <em>twisted</em>, just as he bathed her cervix and eager womb with yet another load of hot cum.</p><p>Natalia's vision went black and she passed out.</p><hr/><p>When Natalia regained consciousness, it was to the sound of her savior typing.</p><p>She was sprawled out on the bed, still feeling the cum sloshing about in her womb and a familiar soreness between her legs when it hit her what had happened. She had <em>passed out</em> from just that small bit of use! She was mortified, flushing in shame as she sat up and looked towards her savior.</p><p>"Awake? That's good," he looked up with a smile, "how are you feeling?"</p><p>"Good, I feel good," she rushed to assure him, smiling as she fought down her blush.</p><p>"Really? I'm glad. I was afraid I was too rough with you."</p><p>"Never!" Nothing could have been further from the truth!</p><p>That got her a brighter smile as her savior presumably saved his work and then stood up, still gloriously naked as he made his way over to her. "I'm glad you're feeling alright, Natalia," he said, nearly caressing her name and sending a fresh rush of heat to her cunt.</p><p>"I assume since you were typing that a little stress relief helped you get over your writer's block?" She asked curiously, and was rewarded by her savior chuckling as he sat down beside her.</p><p>"I swear, you must be magic; it was like inspiration hit the moment I came that last time and I had to run to write down my ideas," he told her, then added sheepishly, "after I made sure you were okay, of course."</p><p>Inspiration seemed to hit Natalia at that moment too, because she smiled, turning towards him and opening her legs as she offered, "well then, shall we see if we can cause a repeat performance...?"</p><p>Much to her joy, her savior took her up on her offer.</p><p>And yes, they did manage to cause many repeat performances, enough for her savior to finish his book with time to spare.</p><hr/><p>(Natalia had thought that they'd have to try a few more times to get her pregnant if the first session didn't take, but of course it did, she'd been silly to ever doubt her savior.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>